E102 Gamma The Chaos Power) (Boss Team Partner Baby Gaius)
) E102 Gamma Partner Baby kid>2New improve if he’s on part 3. He’s improved on this one or destroyed he is Rebuilt. same voice But new Equip Power Wonderful that he was Rebuilt by Some Woman. Something Happened He Doesn’t Remember Anyhing. All His Data Was Lost. She has Replaced so many parts on this machine and the Memory Card was lost . She has Replaced the Empty memory slot With her memory card. (Master Memory Card)Plus she has removed the Gun on one his hand. System Operations All Systems GO. She has Replaced his Gun with a Hand. But These Hands they can Transform into Two Guns. Someone who found this machine was Dr. Sheila. As her failure came that she has lost her chance to take the baby she has never. Succeeded she was out on the sea, ship of not Nazareth ship her Giants fleets. Some say the robots detected a ship in the sea floating. Did they notice. That ship been there for years has never been found so they climbed aboard. And found that what was on the ship remarkable machines still working on the ship cleaning it they seem to have. Been there for years. Working following the orders of a egg man. That’s when she spotted onto something she smelled gasoline. Or oil. She put her hands on the floor and felt it,she said there was a battle here. A waging war against each other. Who is the strongest she said there is no way to recover this one that was destroyed. It was white and black all they had was a piece of it. It was not enough to recover it. But remarkable a machine was on the ground destroyed many pieces she looked at it. And she wondered what was it doing here it was completely damage. And something has escaped from it was shaped as a bird. She decided to rebuild this machine but the memory was lost from it all they can do is rebuild it, But the brain was still intact it will remember it’s past one day. So they took the machine to her ship every single piece. Was on the floor his hands could not be repaired so they made a new one. The hand can transform into a gun. Not just one hand on the side. Is secondhand They even equipped card slots that is meant to increase his power and unlock his new guns with a sniper and rocket launcher. The machine woke up and looked around once again, this is when she said. You are the one was destroyed before it seems you are okay well you don’t look so bad improved your new name will be called. But you already have a name it’s on the front of your elbow. E102 gamma. well then let me add a new part. your new name is E102 gamma the power of chaos. But everyone can call you E102 Gamma the power Chaos ok. He said his new word again gamma. She said yes, that’s your name, your name is gamma I heard you lost all your memory. Do you remember the past. The machine didn’t remember anything all he could do is put his hands on his head. She said it doesn’t matter if you don’t remember. I will place you on the board of my ship I have assignment for you I want you to find baby greed. and bring him to me, perhaps joining a team What do you say machine. You like to come aboard with me, I repaired you a broad view back to life. You had an enemy, did you, do you remember your enemy, perhaps it was that dumb egg man The machine was getting confused, he loses this side of himself and he attacked. She said what are you doing. I repaired you I give you orders to not step forward to me I am your creater I throw you back on that dirty ship over there. I will destroy you if you try something like this.? are you okay. what’s wrong, which you robot X 16 said Dr. Sheila get back the memory is going to blow. The machine was falling backwards and he fell off the ship and he landed on another ship that was not far from here. He was simply skydiving somewhere. He found himself on another ship in a baby’s room. Were a baby was sleeping Baby Gaius eyes open. And he saw a light flash in his baby bedroom a machine was looking at him. he started To cry as he said there’s a boogie man in my badroom. Egg man said not this again. I heard something in this bedroom. What was it. Baby Gaius said that. Egg man said I don’t believe it E102 gamma your alive. How long is it been since you banished off the face of the earth where have you been all these years. gamma said who are you, Egg man said what’s the matter you don’t remember me. You were on my a egg carrier I gave you commands to get rid of those past. Sonic Tails Amy and big and that puny knuckles. Don’t you remember anything, it’s been so long since I didn’t see you You don’t remember anything do you. The robot 19045x said. He’s memory is out of control step back Egg man said. what his memory is going shot, maybe that’s what happened to you those heroes did this to you. Gamma said sonic and tails knuckles big Amy said come with us you can leave that a egg man. His memory shock that that moment and disappeared, he lost his memory of that. Gamma said I remember you Egg man. Egg man said so you remember me have you exterminated those pests back then. Gamma said no, it’ a. Miss failure Egg man said I knew you weren’t good enough to stop those heroes, but maybe you can have a partner to can help you this time. how could you fail. What are you a bag of bolts like the other robots that failed. you’re really on the garbage dump E 102 alright then. Maybe a partner will help you out. Baby Gaius come here. Here since R2 is cleaning up the diapers and setting up the safety. Pins I want you to become team partners along with our R 2 babysitter. This is E 102. Gamma. He will be your new partner gamma I want you to take good care of this baby make sure he stays out of trouble. You have a mission to do, I want you to hunt down Baby greed and bring him to me and that goes for you too. Do you understand Baby Gaius. Baby Gaius said yes fodder. Egg man said good you have your mission I want you to succeed, don’t make me fall to the ground. And say you’re nothing but losers Baby Gaius said don’t say that we will not fail. Fodder, we will not fail you, Gamma said target baby greed capture the child the baby hedgehog. Egg man said that’s right this is him on the picture. Take a good look at him gamma capture him and bring him to me. I got big plans gamma said I, my captain show comply and complete the mission. That sounds like the robots back in action again and that’s how they became team partners and they both set off on the Adventure ——————————————————————- Next Soon his power equipment and everything. Down here so now you no. He is back but on the game. ——————————————————————— Let’s start the gun has been removed. And replace with a transformation hand. Ahat could turn into a gun and he’s also equipped. With force lasers. Let’s start with the body —————————————– His body is 10 times stronger. Then he used to be. His whole entire body his been upgraded by some woman. He does have the float from the old-time. But it is not an ordinary float. This time it’s a jet, float that can lift him into the air for a while And use a shield. This shield on the float. Can open up a barrier to protect him. For one minute. The attacks will be useless against the shield. He can attack with his guns. But not strong guns. The strong guns will backfire on him If the shield is activated. The shield will cool down. For five minutes or less players can use this character every battle mode or story mode and super race in Team Baby Gaius To NO/ They can also have a story mode online and off-line. So you can enjoy yourself with the players and. Challenge each other online in a story mode race. And battle mode this game is meant for high speed power. And online Speed power. With lots of enjoyment. No players ever gone before in a Aventure action. Move on/ His body is almost is strong steeled. As metal greed. Dr. Sheila like I said before Dr. Sheila has equipped E-102 the power chaos With so much stuff and slots and. Now he is being equipped with card slots to unlock his guns, is effect, and so much more ————————————————- Some of his guns will be active. His original guns. And the new guns. Will be need to be activated with cards especially shield effect. The original gun from a egg carrier that he found will automatically be his. to be used as a first weapon the sniper gun will be his second weapon. it can be used as original gun, but some card slots will be used to upgrade the gun, speed, and power, Fast targets, long-distance targets, and it can be a fast target shot, the gun can also be used to take heroes down. Yes sniper takes time to take people down, but this gun has a increase speed attacks. So let’s just say the robot can slow down time and attacking enemy, it will make the heroes in slow motion given him the time to kill the enemy. But it’s only meant for one shot a time. The slow-motion attack can only fire one time at him. It is hard to hit the head because the character is moving very fast in slow-motion. It will be possible never to get the head but the body yes, swinging colors are hard to find enemy the. Heroes move very fast in color so there is no way. To stop the enemy to shoot him you just have to shoot the blue color. Now. Next this will be fun. For sonic team Why, because Sonic team can pick a gun for gamma they can make new guns for gamma. So he can unlock these new guns. But remember there are hundreds of cards in the world, maybe billions to give gamma of great power. Sonic Team can think of hundreds of cards for gamma. In style new cards for gamma Cards will be on the screen. So you can select the card slot the place it in gamma. And it will open his gun selection. So remember the gun can only be used for few times, then it will disappear and you had to pick another one. But the original guns will not disappear. Those of his permanent guns the sniper, the Egg carrier gun, and a rocket launcher, and a laser machine gun, So let me pick out the guns I want him to have. Then sonic team can pick out the guns for him. If they get this project. You can pick up 200 guns for gamma to select. Or more or less i put five or 3. Now 200 guns can be in the future. I think Sonic Team wants less guns, maybe 25 to 20 Because he won’t manage without that number. His cards disappear very fast. I mean his guns they don’t last very long. They probably last 10 seconds to fight over one minute. However, strong is the gun last in a fight. The minutes you can have it. Then it will be destroyed or disappear, but the cards will. Reboot and random selection The cards also come with laser swords. And different kind of colors. However strong they are The heroes have the advantage against him. The cards could help very much. But if the cards were stronger and last longer. I think the heroes will have a tough opponent Now he is not a weak machine. there are some card that can boost the week cards Strength card is a card can strengthen the weak cards for more time added to the guns. And Strengt card lasses when activated five minutes. Per card 3 and hard to find. Card Gun ipic ——————————————— 1 Hand Gun Card 2 Gernade Shotgun Gun Card 3 Special Hyper Laser Gun Card 4 Laser Sword Card 5 Strength Boost The Card Gun Card ——————————————– Sonic Team/ you can pic/ Card Gun/ Activate Gun Fast / Effects/ Special Effectas/ Boost of Time/ Trap Power/ and fusion Power/ I like to give sonic team opportunity to ^_^ Enjoy a equipped. The rest of the numbers to him. I think they will enjoy that they wanted Write down their guns. So let them enjoy this one Probably be fair and I think I’ll like to hear what they Guns they will name. I can put the rest of the numbers of the guns, but I say hey why not sonic team. Make a name of the guns it would be very fun. For them to enjoy!? ^_^ 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 25 21 22 23 24 25 ——————————————– Now E-102 the power chaos. Got a camouflage activation. He can activate it anytime he wants cool down time Three minutes. The time last it One minute ———————————— Force Laser These lasers can be as strong He can shoot from his eyes. And gun these force lasers were built by Dr. Sheila she. Really put a lot of work on every single thing in him. We don’t know what E102 will launch from his body. We just got to be repaired against this machine >>>>>The mode. That he mowed change. Was removed.<<<< And replace with something greater. Speed mode change, this is more faster And it comes with a glide pack. So he can glide in some areas His fighting styles of very good that he used to be Is more faster, and quicker, and attack modes, And he fighting just like knuckles, but he carries a gun he knows how to use. He it, he doesn’t have one gun in his hand, he’s got two hands and transforming two guns. And he’s been upgraded to the bottom picture. Is no longer that he used to be. He’s more advance, and smarter, he uses his brain very good. And now he has to take care of a baby. New experience are waiting for him. He be a great partner on the best of gaius team the gray color. more soon there more E-102 Gamma The Chaos Power BIG Time Power E-102 soon ————————————————————————————————— E-102 Gamma The Chaos Power The OSL team take on dance fast